


It's a Small World

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is a teacher, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hawke is a dad, M/M, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad Hawke starts dating preschool teacher Anders...who happens to have Hawke's daughter in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Anders Positivity week back in July based on this prompt from [doofyagetoo ](http://doofyagetoo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
> Handers prompt, from a quote on awkwardfamilyphotosdotcom: "I used to work at a daycare and was dating one of the dads. He was single and it was totally legit. One morning, in front of the whole staff his kid yells out, 'Hey why were you in my daddy's bed this morning?' Pretty much horrifying." So uhhh...younger bicurious single dad Hawke and preschool teacher Mr. Anders?

Anders yawned, rubbing his eyes as he poured himself his third cup of coffee of the morning. He knew it was a bad idea to say yes when Garrett asked him to stay over on a school night, but he couldn’t resist the other man’s charming smile and whispered promises.

He should have known better on a day like today. It was the preschool’s Open House, which basically meant all 60 of their students, plus their parents and assorted relatives, would be cramming themselves into the tiny building to observe their child’s progress and see what a typical day entailed. The afternoon would conclude with some words from the administration and a special performance by the children.

The sound of excited little voices started drifting down the hall as Anders stifled another yawn, preparing for the onslaught of tiny bodies that would soon appear. He loved his job, but some days – like today – he wasn’t sure if he would have the energy to keep up.

Sure enough, they started charging through the door moments later in a flurry of backpacks and lunch boxes, and Anders began moving about the room, making sure they settled. He also kept an eye out for any parents who may be arriving. He knew some of the more eager ones would be willing to spend the entire day with their child, but many would only appear for the performance, having limited time away from work or other duties.

He had a feeling Garrett would be one of the latter group. His daughter, Ava, was a student in Anders’ class. It was how they met, actually.

“Mr. Hawke” had shown up for Back to School night, introducing himself and then making excuses to talk to the quiet, handsome instructor as much as he could. A few weeks later, he had called and requested a parent-teacher meeting, saying he was “worried” about Ava’s progress. Anders assured him that Ava was fine - they were learning their numbers and she knew them all. Shortly after that, Garrett had started walking to the classroom to pick up Ava instead of waiting outside, always lingering a little longer if Anders had a free moment to chat.

Anders had fallen for him almost immediately, but he refused to let the man know. Although there was no rule against dating a parent, he still felt like it wasn’t proper when the child was his own student. So he kept quiet but was secretly thrilled every time he would catch Garrett’s eye. He had no idea where Ava’s mother was – it wasn’t his place to ask – but he knew that Garrett was single, raising her on his own, and apparently very interested.

He stopped Anders one Friday afternoon, casually letting him know Ava was staying with her grandparents for the weekend. He was going to be _all alone_ (his emphasis) the entire time, so he was wondering whether Anders would be interested in grabbing a bite that evening.

“Like a date?” Anders had quipped, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Exactly like a date,” Garrett had grinned. “I’ll pick you up at 6?”

Anders (somewhat) reluctantly agreed, hoping he didn’t kick himself later for making such a rash decision.

He was put at ease almost immediately. The image of the overconfident, cocky flirt that he had constructed about Garrett was laid to rest as soon as he sat in the car. He was nothing but polite, attentive and easy to talk to. He also had the _worst_ sense of humor and told jokes that had Anders cringing and laughing at the same time. Garrett seemed to feed off of every smile he could pull from him, face lighting up in delight when Anders would begin to laugh.

That’s not to say Garrett couldn’t turn on the charm when he wanted to (it was how he got him to dinner, after all). By the end of the night, with Garrett whispering (in explicit detail) all of the things he wanted to do to Anders, the man was more than willing to spend the rest of the weekend in his bed.

It had been a while since Anders had a lover – let alone a boyfriend – and once he informed Garrett of this fact, the other man seemed eager to make up for lost time.

They only had one problem to their burgeoning relationship – should they tell Ava?

Garrett was ready to have Anders move in after the first weekend, but Anders protested, saying it would be confusing to the young child. They became resigned to the fact that their time together in person would be few and far between until they felt she was ready. There would be quick coffee or lunch dates during the week, and if they were lucky, Garrett’s mother or sister would scoop Ava up for a long weekend away from home. Those weekends were the best – all the pent-up longing from days spent not being able to touch each other came bursting forth as soon as they were alone, and it was with great reluctance when they finally had to part.

Anders had recently taken to sneaking over to Garrett’s home once Ava was put to bed - at first just for a quick fuck when they couldn’t wait for the weekend - but Garrett had more often than not been able to convince him to spend the night and slip out the next morning.

“Only if you want to leave, love,” Garrett had said. “I’m sure Ava would love to wake up and see her favorite teacher over pancakes.”

“Or she’d wake up and see her favorite teacher over her _father_ instead.” Anders shook his head as Garrett laughed, pulling Anders back into bed for “just one more.” The man was insatiable, and Anders loved it, even with all the sneaking around.

Such was the previous night. Anders quietly slipped into the house (he had his own key by now) after receiving some messages from Garrett explaining in explicit detail what he wanted Anders to do to him that evening. He had fallen asleep afterward, realizing with horror the next morning that he wouldn’t have time to stop home before work, and was forced to make do with the extra set of clothes he stashed in his car for emergencies.  

At least the day went quickly, which he was extremely thankful for. By the time he gathered his class and prepared to escort them down the hall for the performance, he had forgotten about the possibility of Garrett appearing until the other man was beside him, discreetly pinching his ass hello.

“Stop!” Anders hissed, smiling. Garrett just raised his eyebrows and smirked as he went to take a seat in the crowd. Little Ava caught sight of her daddy as he sat, jumping up and down as she waved at him. Garrett grinned and waved back and Anders felt his heart warm at the sight, knowing how much Garrett cared for his little girl.

Until two tiny, squinting blue eyes were turned in his direction.

Anders did a double take, looking between Ava and Garrett as the little girl fixed her glare on him. Garrett was oblivious, looking at the pamphlet that had been placed on his seat.

Anders chose to ignore her for now as he finished arranging his students on the little stage, taking his place next to the other staff members as they began the program. He was due to speak a few brief words on behalf of the other teachers, and he was nervous enough as it was without thinking of the little eyes that were burning holes into the back of his head.

A few minutes later he heard his name called and made his way to the podium in a daze. He was nearly there when he heard a little voice squeak out to his side.

“You were in my Daddy’s bed.”

Anders froze, a look of abject horror on his face as he glanced over at Ava. _Why_ was she choosing now to make this announcement? She had her arms crossed, glaring, and it would have been absolutely adorable if it wasn’t directed at him.

“What’s wrong, honey?” he heard one of the other teachers ask, rushing over to offer help.

“No, it’s—“ Anders tried to cut in before Ava could speak again.

“WHY WERE YOU IN MY DADDY’S BED THIS MORNING?”

The entire room went dead silent as Anders sighed, rubbing a hand down his face in embarrassment. The other teacher was trying to quiet Ava down and some of the other students were giggling, not entirely sure what was going on. Anders snuck a quick glance at Garrett, who looked like he was trying not to grin.

“MR. ANDERS!” Ava shouted again, behind him. “DID YOU COME TO MY HOUSE TO KISS MY DADDY IN HIS BED?”

Anders turned and looked at the principal with wide eyes, trying in vain to come up with an explanation. The other teacher kneeling with Ava was now gazing at him with a mingled look of horror and sympathy as she continued (poorly, Anders thought) to calm Ava down.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Garrett had stood and was making his way to the aisle. He was still trying to hide his smile, but Anders was relieved, knowing Ava would listen to him.

If only he would walk faster.

“Daddy…” Ava sobbed as Garrett got closer. “You told me you liked Mr. Anders and I promised I wouldn’t say anything and I’M SORRY but why did he leave?”

Anders stared at Garrett in shock as the other man gathered his daughter into his arms and picked her up, making soothing noises as her little face fell. What had Garrett told her?

The principal was back at the podium, clearing her throat into the mic as she gave Anders a pointed look.

“Mr. Anders, I believe this business should be handled privately, if you wouldn’t mind stepping outside. We’d like to continue with our program.”

 _Shit_ , he thought. He was in for it now.

He nodded guiltily before ushering Garrett and Ava into the hallway.

“Garrett!” he exclaimed as soon as they were alone.

Garrett looked at him sheepishly, a sniffling Ava peering at him as she rubbed her eyes.

“I didn’t know she saw us,” Garrett apologized, looking as distressed as Anders felt. Anders opened his mouth to respond but paused when Ava reached up, cupping a little hand to Garrett’s ear as she whispered to him.

“Ava wants to know if you’re going to visit one day when she’s awake,” Garrett relayed, looking at Anders hopefully. “She said she wants to show you her toys.”

The little girl, meanwhile, was hiding her face in Garrett’s shoulder, one eye just slightly peeking out as she waited for his response. Anders felt any lingering irritation disappear as he chuckled softly.

“I would _love_ to visit and see your toys, Ava,” he said, smiling.

“And kiss my Daddy?” she asked shyly.

“Garrett, _why_ is your daughter so obsessed with us kissing?” Anders asked in exasperation.

“Because he _wants_ you to!” Ava cut in, giggling.

“She…may have overheard me talking about you to her Aunt Bethany a few times,” Garrett shrugged with a grin.

Anders sighed, shaking his head as he laughed.

“If I manage to not get fired this afternoon, how about the three of us go out to dinner?”

Garrett nodded happily while Ava’s little nose scrunched up.

“But don’t kiss until I’m asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload some of my older tumblr prompts/drabbles up on here and clean them up a bit. Ava is based a lot on my niece, who was in kindergarten when I wrote this. I personally think these two would be great dads :) 
> 
> I'm not really a fan of kidfics myself, so this may be the only one you see by me.
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc. always appreciated. I'm on tumblr under the [ same name](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
